


Competition

by Shea



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shea/pseuds/Shea
Summary: What do you do when your loved one is in love with someone else, and you're just second prize?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just my late-night wonderings that lead to feelings and just "how can I turn this into Shartos so I don't just complain to my friends" 
> 
> Really short.. I'm sorry. Just, random and thought I'd put it out here.

> He couldn't compete. For months, he's felt like this was all just a competition; who could gain the most of Sharrkan's attention. Who could gain the most of Sharrkan's love? It felt like a victory when he'd actually asked Spartos out- it felt like Spartos had won and now Sharrkan was his. But.. He quickly began to realize that that wasn't the case at all.  
> 
> All too soon, he realized Sharrkan would still look at her in between moments of work, and in silence. He realized Sharrkan would seek her out after classes. He realized Sharrkan would go and talk to her, before he ever considered speaking to him. About anything. All too soon, Spartos realized how much more Sharrkan loved her, than him. 
> 
> Spartos hated competing with his best friend. It wasn't even an "official" competition. There was no betting or anything. It was all in his head. To Yamuraiha, and to Sharrkan, and to everybody else, it was all.. Normal. But to him, it felt like he was struggling to keep up. He was struggling to feel important, to feel needed. He was struggling to feel loved. 
> 
> For a few weeks there was a student who needed tutoring, named Hakuryuu. He was three grades below him, and Spartos didn't mind. Algebra wasn't easy for everyone, you know. And.. It helped him feel at least somewhat important. Like someone liked having him around. For a while, they had fun. They still studied and Hakuryuu still learned. But they had fun. It took Spartos' mind of his troublesome relationship. 
> 
> But then.. Everything changed when Hakuryuu got a boyfriend as well; Judar. He was a mean kid, picked on a lot of people. Honestly, Spartos didn't get the appeal. He didn't think someone like Hakuryuu would want someone like Judar. But then again, no one thought Spartos would want Sharrkan either. 
> 
> Hakuryuu still took lessons from Spartos, but he was more distracted. Their time together grew shorter and shorter. Until eventually, Hakuryuu gave him a phone call, saying that he's earned a C+ in algebra, and that was good enough. That.. He was no longer needed. 
> 
> It was back to the competition. Not that it ever stopped, but at least it didn't feel so heavy. Now, it was worse. 
> 
> Spartos tried everything to gain the upper hand. Everything was entirely too soon; the kissing, which quickly turned more heated. The actual dating. The public displays of affection. The sex.. Spartos gave himself up entirely to him. 
> 
> And it still wasn't enough.  
> 
> For weeks, he struggled. Because as much as he hated this, he still loved Sharrkan. More than anything. For weeks, he thought being in second place was good enough. That as long as he had him, at least Yamuraiha couldn't. But that wasn't the case either.. Sharrkan could have anyone he wanted. All he has to do was break up with him.. And then that'd be it. Spartos could give it his all, but he couldn't make Sharrkan stay with him.  
> 
> After months of struggling. He'd decided. 
> 
> \---------
> 
> It was close to midnight when Spartos knocked on the apartment door. Normally, he would have just gone in, using the spare key given to him, which he now held in his palm. But.. Right now.. It felt too innapropriate. 
> 
> He waited to the count of six before the door swung open. Sharrkan stood there, and grinned his brilliant grin. "Hey, baby~ What're you doing out here so late? And you didn't even call me." 
> 
> Spartos offered a weak, nervous smile. "Hey, Sharrkan.. I, uh, I need to talk to you." 
> 
> "Well, do you want to come inside? Get a drink or something? Come to bed~?" 
> 
> "No." Spartos said firmly, averting his gaze. He was afraid to look him in the eye. Afraid that if he did, his resolve would melt and he wouldn't do it.  
> 
> Sharrkan's brow furrowed. "What's going on..?" 
> 
> "Sharrkan, I.." Spartos paused, running his thumb over the jagged edge of the key. "I can't do this anymore." 
> 
> "Do.. What? You're scaring me, Spar.. What's this about?" 
> 
> "I can't.. Be in a relationship with you anymore. It just.. It feels like some competition between me and Yamuraiha and because she only sees you as a friend, you took me as second place. And I hate it. I thought I could live with it, but I can't. I just.. I've accepted.. That I'll never be good enough for you. I'll never be /her/. And for me to have you like this, to give you my all and receive almost nothing in return.. It.. It's not fair to me. It's not fair to try and keep you for myself when obviously you're in love with someone else." His throat felt like it would close up any second, and he struggled, in vain, to keep his tears at bay, but he continued. "If you want Yamuraiha, I won't stand in your way. I don't want to be hurt later down the road, and I don't want to risk her being unable to admit her feelings because you're with me. I won't stand in the way of your relationship." 
> 
> "W-Wait a minute, Spartos, what are you talking about?" Sharrkan argued, stepping outside of the apartment to stand closer to him. "Are you.. Breaking up with me?" 
> 
> It took everything within him just to nod his head instead of turning and running. "Yes. I can't do this any longer." 
> 
> "Spartos, wait, please-" Sharrkan reached out to grab his hands gently, but Spartos only recoiled and retreated back a few steps. 
> 
> "Sharrkan, I can't. I've spent weeks, months, agonizing over this. I've finally decided. I can't.. I can't compete with her. You love her, not me. And I don't want to block your happiness. I.. Here." He pressed the apartment key in his palm, unable, still, to look him in the eyes. "I'm sorry this is sudden but it's what I've decided.." 
> 
> "Spartos-" 
> 
> "Goodbye, Sharrkan... I'll see you around, I suppose." With that, Spartos turned on his heel, and walked away from the love of his life, his heart feeling like it had shattered and tears streaming in an endless flow down his face.  
> 
>  


End file.
